Garnet
Garnet is a DLC character in Shining Star Heroes. She's the fusion of Ruby and Sapphire and the current de facto of the Crystal Gems. Garnet is one of the last surviving Gems on Earth who joined the Crystal Gems in the rebellion against the Gem Homeworld, and afterwards assisted her friends in protecting the Earth over the next few millennia. After Rose Quartz gave up her physical form to give birth to her son, Steven Universe, Garnet took over as the leader of the group. Years later, Garnet is still an extremely stable fusion, living a loving and peaceful life among the Crystal Gems and their uncorrupted allies. This life came under threat when Spinel returned and struck her with a Gem Rejuvenator, wiping her memories and separating Ruby and Sapphire. The two then fuse accidentally and are subsequently restored when she is reminded of the value of truth and love. She's originally from Steven Universe. Appearance Garnet is the tallest of the remaining Crystal Gems, but the second-shortest fusion (Stevonnie stands inches shorter than Garnet). She is the most muscular Gem of the group. She has three eyes, which are usually hidden behind a visor. Her right eye is a medium ruby-red, her left a medium sapphire-blue, while the center third eye is a reddish-violet, resembling the combination of blue and red. Her gemstones are embedded in her palms (with Sapphire's on her right and Ruby's on her left, which reversely correlates to her eyes colors). Garnet's hair and skin color resemble Ruby's, and her upper body part resembles Sapphire's, along with having plump lips like Sapphire. Garnet's visor is orange, and takes the shape of the top of a star. The shape of her suit is unaffected, but the coloring is. The upper torso is now pink with a white, 4-pointed star on top with a light pink outline (which the colors are assumed to be the same like her previous regeneration) and it's now V-shaped similar to Yellow Diamond's. The abdominal area is pinkish-red on the left side, and medium blue on the right. The legs are now completely indigo and magenta at the toes. Her shoulder pads are also a brighter shade of pink than her skin, and she keeps her gloves and wedding rings. Personality Though she's often the most pragmatic and straight forward of the Crystal Gems, Garnet tends to act on intuition rather than seriously analyzing a situation, as often seen throughout the show. As de facto leader, Garnet is often the peacemaker of the Crystal Gems, especially when Pearl and Amethyst start arguing. She demands utmost respect from the other Crystal Gems, and is not hesitant to berate team members should they refuse to follow an order. Equable and mellow, Garnet is capable of remaining composed in most situations. This is displayed in the episode, "The Return", wherein Amethyst and Pearl were at a loss for words when they tried to explain to Steven why he was forbidden from fighting alongside them at the Gem Warship's landing; Garnet was the only Crystal Gem who was able to effectively get their point across and convince Steven to join Beach City's evacuation. She was able to remain strong and act practically despite the dangerous and uncertain situation. Garnet demonstrates a fierce competitive spirit. This is best seen while she's playing volleyball in "Beach Party", "Steven Tag" in "Keep Beach City Weird" and arcade games in "Arcade Mania". Garnet also has a tendency to act in extremes, either maintaining her normally reserved nature or lashing out with extreme emotion, both of these personalities belonging to her two constituent Gems, the passionate Ruby and conservative Sapphire. Despite this, it should also be noted that Garnet can be seen with emotions neutral to these, but it is a rare occurrence. While mostly level-headed, Garnet can still lose her cool. When Steven began rapidly aging in "So Many Birthdays", Garnet started violently shaking him, thinking, in her desperation, that violence might be the answer. Another example of this can be seen in "Fusion Cuisine" as she panics under pressure when talking to Connie's mother over the phone, leading her to claim that Steven and Connie had died while playing with swords. The de-fusion and eventual re-fusion of Ruby and Sapphire in "The Return" and "Jail Break" appears to have had an impact on Garnet's personality; in consequent episodes she appears much more outspoken, lively and engaging. In "Jail Break", she shows great enthusiasm when reunited with Steven and in her fight with Jasper, as opposed to her reserved façade pre-regeneration. When looking at the events of "Joy Ride", she speaks the most out of the three, again contrasting with pre-regeneration Garnet. In "When It Rains", before the gems leave on a mission Garnet forms a heart with her hands and tells Steven she loves him. "Log Date 7 15 2" is the greatest example of Garnet's change as she talks to Peridot with openness, compassion and warmth, even offering to fuse with her to help them understand each other. Garnet is also the most encouraging of the Crystal Gems, and is usually the first to give Steven the chance to try out his ideas (particularly in "Marble Madness"). She prefers to emphasize when her show of trust causes a breakthrough, such as when Greg helped in "The Message". However, when Garnet feels betrayed, such as in "Mirror Gem" or "Cry for Help", she can lash out with temper that is rarely seen. This was an additional source of tension in "Cry for Help" onwards. "Future Vision" turned things on its head, as Garnet found she had betrayed Steven's trust in her, and subsequently felt self-remorse. Garnet clearly believes fusion to be sacred and personal, something that can be traced back to Ruby rather than Sapphire. Garnet tells Stevonnie in "Alone Together" that a fusion is considered neither one person nor two people, but rather an experience. She was open enough to answer Steven's personal questions regarding Ruby and Sapphire in "Keeping It Together". As such, any form of misuse of fusion greatly upsets Garnet and is one of the few things that breaks her otherwise calm and controlled demeanor; seeing Homeworld's experiments disturbed and frightened her so immensely that she nearly separated from the shock. Garnet has demonstrated that she takes her position as leader seriously and has a strong moral compass. In "Cry for Help", Garnet is deeply disturbed by Pearl lying to her about Peridot rebuilding the Communication Tower so they can form Sardonyx, and for wasting time in finding Peridot. Although she has a sense of morality and takes the team's ethic seriously, Garnet's silent and stoic nature does sometimes interfere with expressing her thoughts and feelings to her teammates. This has happened multiple times, as seen with Amethyst in "Reformed" with Amethyst racing to satisfy Garnet's demands and with Pearl in "Friend Ship" while Pearl was trying to make amends with Garnet by finding Peridot; Garnet's anger rendered her inarticulate enough that she was unable to tell Pearl that being tricked into repeated fusion without a real purpose left her feeling extremely violated. Garnet tends to be very independent, and she will often go on missions by herself even if others want to join her. She can be oblivious and stubborn, as seen with Pearl's warning in "Coach Steven" and to Steven's explanation of his dream in "Chille Tid". While Garnet is usually serious and hardworking, she can sometimes act quirky and off-putting. For example, when Steven tells the Crystal Gems about their tired look in "Chille Tid", Garnet says they look "awesome" instead. According to Steven in "Fusion Cuisine", Garnet is blunt during conversations and lacks an empathetic foresight for others, usually hurting their feelings in the process. An example is in "Love Letters" where she rejects Jamie's romantic advance, making him feel very hurt, and curating a letter with Steven and Connie for Jamie that rejects him with the simple straightforward words, "no, the end, forever and even after that." This blunt attitude is also expressed non-verbally by Garnet on several occasions. In "Together Breakfast", she confiscates Steven's smartphone without his permission and proceeds to incinerate it after he takes a picture of the Evil Spirit Scroll she was going to burn. Abilities Skillset/Unique Abilities * Gauntlet Proficiency: Garnet has aptitude for the ways of her gauntlet. She is able to wield gauntlets with great proficiency in brutal fist fights and hand-to-hand combat features, allowing her to fight on equal terms with larger and/or stronger opponents, or those holding larger weapons. Others can savagely beat and pummel their opponent, and even slash them if their gauntlets are bladed. * Electricity Generation: Garnet is able to generate electricity. * Electrokinesis: Garnet can create, shape and manipulate electricity, a form of energy resulting from the movement of charged particles (such as electrons or protons), allowing control over electric fields, all charge carriers (Ions, Electrons, Protons, and Positrons), electronics, and electromagnetic forces. * Precognition: Garnet has the ability to foresee possible futures and observe what may happen. As knowledge of the future invariably causes that future to change, visions of the future are subject to frequent shifting. While not being able to select futures or travel through time, these visions may assist in possible courses of action. * Enhanced Strength: Garnet has strength beyond that of a normal member of her species. Fusions * When fused with Steven, they form Sunstone. * When fused with Amethyst, Pearl and Steven, they form Obsidian. Trivia * Garnet is one of the characters that's not part of SSH's fictional world. * Garnet is one of the Crystal Gems who appeared in Shining Star Heroes. The others were Amethyst, Pearl and Steven. * It reveals that Garnet likes to drink coffee at Costa even though it's not part of a location nor Shining Star Heroes. * Although Ruby and Sapphire does not appear, she can be seen in Garnet's profile picture but only the gemstones. * Garnet can take her visor off. Category:Shining Star Heroes Category:Characters Category:Gems Category:DLC Characters Category:Characters that's not part of SSH Fictional Universe Category:Protagonists